Between Heaven and Earth
by zakuro crow
Summary: In which the former students of Garreg Mach find themselves reincarnated in the year 2045. Everything's different and bright... but a little strange. The girl in Emma's mind seems to go crazy, too. No one can't figure out why. (Spoilers for all routes/Heavy Spoilers for Golden Deer)


_"I wanted… to walk with you."_

Edelgard gasped, instinctively placing a shaking hand to her neck as she sat up. The black spots that filled her vision faded with each wheeze she took.

_My teacher, this wouldn't have happened if you'd…_

The silhouette of a person stood in front of her, the Sword of the Creator hung over them and—

Dead. _Dead. _She, the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, is _dead. _Five long years since her reign and the declaration of war on Fodlan. By the time the Alliance had taken Fort Merceus, she knew—with the Professor leading them—that the fight will soon end.

_Maybe if your choice was different this mess would've been avoided, my teacher._

She played with the cotton blanket draped over her, shuddering as long-held emotions started to show.

Edelgard's mind went blank the second hands slid past under her arms and picked her up. Her fight or flight instincts kicked in.

She squirmed jerkily and kicked but was held in place firmly by a strong set of slender hands. The soft edges of gauze and bandages scraped her ankles as she flailed her limbs.

The person who was holding onto her grunted and spat out some curses, attempting to hold her still. Blood red strands entered her vision. She swiped at it.

_This is not 'emperor' behavior, _she scolded herself while she recovered from her bearings, the humiliation if someone were to see her right now. Her chest heaved and only then did she noticed her body was too small to be her own.

Edelgard opened her mouth to say something but some kind of substance was immediately shoved in her mouth. She spluttered, spitting it out.

"You know, kiddo, making this isn't exactly _easy." _An arm held her back as a long, slender bandaged hand gestured to the mess she made. The tips of her ears were most definitely red at this point.

_Hubert's threatening voice echoed in her mind._

"Now let's try again…" The person sighed, picking up the cup that was placed beside them.

A spoon with the unknown mush was placed in front of her mouth. She shook her head rapidly.

_She was supposed to be dead. Killed by her former professor, she could still feel the pain and utterly painful darkness. The feeling of hesitance that etched her teacher's face as the Sword of the Creator swung down. _

Never in a sentence would distress and scared be next to Edelgard's name.

"Sonju!" The person, Sonju, jumped. The cup in his hand spilling out some of its contents. "What are you doing?"

"Feeding. You said to feed her when she woke up."

"Yes, but not like that—"

Edelgard's mind halted, picking up every piece that had happened.

She had died, killed as the last one standing in the pile of corpses that decorated the Adrestian throne room. Edelgard was sure of it. Reincarnation. It wasn't common, but, then again, her teacher was essentially the Goddess reincarnated. Reincarnation was only in theory but—maybe—_maybe_…

"Here, give her to me. _Gently, _if I may add." _Sonju _lifted her up like a doll and placed her in the waiting arms of the woman.

_Oh, _she realized, _these were her parents._

Edelgard lifted her head, blinking her eyes up. Strands of red hair tickled her face.

The woman positioned her in her arm, smiling when both of their eyes met. A mask hid the top half of her face, the two vertical eye holes flickered to Edelgard's face. The emperor twitched.

A finger poked her face. "See? She's calm." Her voice softened, pitched like a low melody.

Sonju tsked, "Of course."

_Would it be bad that she'd want to stay awhile? Just this once, surrounded with no burdens?_

* * *

**I haven't played Edelgard's route yet, but I will after I do the Church route. It's literally nothing without Claude :(**

**This is a crossover no one asked for, but I decided to do it after completing the game for the first time. **


End file.
